Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150621153144
Kessler: Okay, so the document folder you seek is with the commanding officer, Helga von Schabbs. Also heading there is a new prototype weapon for testing. Blazkowciz: The Anti-gravity device? Kessler: Yes, I got news that they are bringing it over tomorrow Blazkowicz: What time? Kessler: Delivery should be at about 3:00pm Blazkowicz: Alright, as they will have a surprise at 7 Kessler: That may give you some time to find the folder. -In German- Annette, show these men the way to the boat Annette: Yes herr Kessl- A bullet flew into the tavern, striking her in the arm Kessler: Annette! Are you okay? -In English- Kessler: Agent Blazkowicz! Open the cellar door! I must get her to safety! Blazkowicz quickly ran to the end of the tavern and opened the door. Kessler: Take care of the German pigs Agent Blazkowicz! SF Soldier: They are in the Tavern! SF Soldier 2: Break the door down! Blazkowicz: Lock this door! Don't open it until it is safe! He dashed to the window, pulling out his StG 60, and opened fire into the advancing soldiers. From above from the attic, Blondie and Benson provided covering fire, while the other group made their way to the main room. The fighting continued to drag on for 10 minutes, and numerous dead SF troops littered the entrance to the tavern, but kept coming. Blazkowicz: How many goddamn Germans are there in this world!? The group continued their defense, and soon a SF Leopard 3A3 rolled up. Wyatt: Tank! Tank! Captain! Blazkowicz: Get to the cellar door! The tank charged up its laser, and fired, the laser pierced through the main door, and through the entire building. Blazkowciz: Fall back! Hurry! Wyatt quickly opened the door, and Kessler appeared holding a bomb. Kessler: Quick, everyone, inside! He slammed the door, but not before throwing an IED, causing a massive explosion, covering their escape. Kessler: Alright, is everyone alright? Lets go, I have a boat ready for us. Blazkowicz: What about the girl? Kessler: Her arm was hit, broken bones. It will heal though. Fergus: She got more luckier then Prendergast on his first assignment in the Rangers. He took two hits to the leg, one to his arm, almost got run over by a jeep. Prendergast: And lets see who can survive the next attack then! Blazkowicz: Just head to the boat. Kessler, how long will it take to get there? Kessler: By boat, it is about a day, we will arrive there at about 5:00 in the afternoon. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets pack this up. Kessler: If you had run out of ammo, the OSA had given me a delivery from the UAC. A few Thompsons and some pistol ammunition. Blazkowicz: Our rifles are low on ammo, take them with us, as we may be able to come across some ammo at Wulfburg. The group boarded the boat, no larger then the ones from the prison, and set off. Wyatt: Kessler, why Wulfburg, what is there? Kessler: Death private, Death OOC: Will make a new thread for Wulfburg